The Witches of the CLC
by elledottore
Summary: Galinda has a good life despite her cerebral palsy. After all, she's the most popular girl at the Conductive Learning Center in the Upper Uplands, and she has a hot Vinkun boyfriend. But when Elphaba Thropp comes from Munchkinland to join the program, things change. In a big way. Musicalverse, with bookverse elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I have a new story!**

**So, I go to this intensive therapy camp in a state not to be named, and I was recently thinking, "What would it be like if the Wicked gang went to conductive education?" Thus, this story was born.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Galinda

"Come on, Galinka, stretch those legs!"

"I'm trying! My knees hurt! It's almost four, besides."

Frau Abakkar sighed. "That is true. Alright, sit down. I'll get your walker. Averic! You may now stop not working. Get your canes and start walking out into the hallway!"

Averic groaned. "I was working," he insisted. "I stood up by myself ten times!"

"Why don't we believe you?" I asked sarcastically. "That's why I get to go first." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ugh, you always get to walk out first, even during the five week sessions!"

"Of course. I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands."

"Hey! I live in the Upper Uplands too!"

"Yes, but you're originally from Tenmeadows, so it doesn't count."

Frau Abakkar came back into the room with my (pink!) walker. "Hush, you two," she scolded. "Don't you want to hear who's coming for the July session?"

"Oh yes!" I squealed. "I know FiFi's coming, but who else?"

"Yes, Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus is coming," Frau Abakkar began. "Boq, as usual, will be coming from Munchkinland. Candle Osa'quami will be coming from Quadling Country. Crope of the Emerald City will come, as well as Tibbett from Shiz."

"Cool," Averic said. "The usual gang."

"But there is someone new," Frau Abakkar continued. "The eldest daughter of the governor of Munchkinland, Elphaba Thropp. Based on her father's description of her, she will be extremely … colorful." Frau Abakkar had a strange look on her face, and I wondered how this Elphaba could be the cause of such a remark about color. I guess I would find out on Monday.

"Fresh blood," Averic mused. "I hope she's hot."

"She might be taken," I pointed out. "She is the daughter of a governor, after all. You should know from experience not to flirt with taken women."

"Darlings!" Frau Abakkar almost shouted. "Talk about romance once you've walked out! Stand up, Galinka, please. Averika, start going!"

Averic stood up on his canes with a grunt, and started walking toward the door. I grabbed onto my walker and started walking, with Frau Abakkar below, stretching my knees. It was a Friday, so Momsie and Popsie were a society banquet. I went with them when I could, as long as it didn't interfere with conductive education.

Banquets had a little more appeal before I met Fiyero. I could never in good conscience marry a man who attended the banquets; I saw that now. But I used to dance with every single boy who was there. I still did, because I'm not one to pass up a dance, but those boys pitied me. Fiyero and I, on the other hand, were equals.

"Hello Miss Galinda," my Ama Clutch greeted me as I came out into the hallway. "Excellent walking! Those Ixaans train you good, don't they?"

"Yes, conductive education is the pride of Ix," I replied. "Isn't it, Frau Abakkar?"

"Igen," Frau Abakkar grunted from below. "Galinka, draga, stretch your legs! Your gentlemen callers will like you more if you stood up straight!"

"Oh I know! I'm so fatiguified, is all! Ama Clutch, get my chair, won't you?"

"Right away, Miss Galinda," Ama Clutch said before running off to get my year old electronic chair. In my opinion, it was the most magnificent thing that the Wizard had invited in his seventeen years here in Oz. The freedom to go wherever I chose! How glorious!

"Gotta fly," Averic said once we were safely in our places of comfort: his walker, my chair. "Tibbett's already here in the Upper Uplands, and we're gonna go get fake IDs and get really drunk. You can come with, if you want, Galinda."

"I should think not!" I exclaimed. "Honestly, Averic, you're going to end up in jail before you even become a Maurgreve!"

"Ah, what's life without a little risk? See ya on Monday, Galinda!"

"Bye, Averic!"

Ama Clutch and I were having dinner when we heard the doorbell. It was too early for Momsie and Popsie, and they wouldn't ring, besides. "Go ahead and answer it," I told Ama Clutch. "It might be some charitable young man, but more likely, it's Averic and Tibbett trying to convince me to do something horrendible."

"That's boys for you," Ama Clutch agreed. "I'll go see who it might be." Three minutes later, she came back, breathless. "Miss Galinda! His Royal Highness, Prince Fiyero!" Before I could say anything in response, in he drove, looking just as smoking as he had in February.

"I hope this is not too much of a shock," Fiyero said with a grin. "But I figured, 'What the hell?'"

"Well, I am shocked!" I exclaimed, breathless. "But come, pull up to the table! Have you eaten?"

"Yes, babe."

"No matter. Ama Clutch, put on a pot of tea for His Highness!"

"Galinda, I'm not good with hot drinks. I'm gonna spill it all over your nice carpet!"

"Oh, Ama Clutch can feed it to you!"

"What?!"

"Come on, FiFi, don't be such a baby! Candle feeds Crope all the time, and Crope's still macho! Now, be compliant! I want to be a good hostess!"

"You're lucky I love you, Galinda."

After dinner, Fiyero and I went out onto my balcony, with a fantastic view of the Pertha Hills. We didn't talk much; we just stared into each other's blue eyes for a while, before melting into a long kiss. I was finally back where I belonged: on top, my man at my side. Yeah, I could survive until Monday.

On Monday, I woke up around five, and rang for Ama Clutch in my excitement. She dressed me in yoga pants and a tank top, with a glittery clip in my hair signifying my nobility. Perfect. I had Quati toast with Momsie and Popsie, and then loaded into the carriage. It was only five miles from our estate to the Conductive Learning Center.

"Have a good day, Miss Galinda," Puggles, our driver, said as I left the carriage. I was too excited to say something in response.

As soon as I entered the building, I heard, "Galindaaaaaaaaaaaa!"I looked up to see Candle at the end of the corridor.

"Candle!" I exclaimed, rushing over to her. "How've you been?"

"Great! Our house almost sunk during the rainy season, but we survived. How's life in Gilikin? I hear you're still in an LDR with Fiyero!"

"Oh my Oz, he came to my house on Friday night!"

"Eeee! You two are such a cute couple!"

We went inside the adolescent classroom to find that most of our group had arrived. Only Averic and Tibbett had yet to come, and I shuddered to think what high jinks they had gotten into over the weekend. Boq was in a deep conversation with Crope, thank Oz. Boq was notorious for asking me out every chance he got. Fiyero already had his shoes and socks off, and he shot me a grin.

Then I saw her. She was still in her electronic chair, trying to unlace her boots with one hand. She had on baggy grey sweat pants and a black tank top. Her black hair was fixed in an unfashionable bun, and her right hand had a mind of its own. But that wasn't the most unusual thing about Elphaba Thropp.

The girl. Was. Green.

**Hope you liked Chapter 1.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Elphaba Lover 101 - A very likely possibility! **

**Dog Lover 645 - Thank you!**

**Fae's Flower - You'll find out soon enough!**

**Story time!**

Chapter 2

Elphaba

"Fabala, I'm bored! C'mon, let's play twenty questions!"

I sighed. "I told you, Nes-sa. I have to read _The Oz-i-ad_."

"Please, Fabala?"

Our father's voice came from the front of the carriage. "Elphaba, put down that book and play twenty questions with your sister!"

"Al-right, fine," I said, putting my book aside. "Nes-sa, would you like to go first?"

"Sure," she said. "I've already thought of something!"

"Okay. Is it an an-im-al?"

"Yes."

"Is it an An-i-mal?"

"No, of course not, Fabala!"

"Just check-ing. Is it a hu-man?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is it fe-male?"

"Yeah."

"Is she dead?"

"Yes."

"Is she Oz-ma?"

"No."

"Is she our mo-ther?"

"Yes! Good job, Fabala!"

I grinned. "You're pret-ty ea-sy to fig-ure out, Nes-sa. Okay, my turn now." We kept playing until we arrived in the Upper Uplands. And why were we going to the Upper Uplands? Long story. Basically, it's because I'm pretty screwed up. First of all, I have cerebral palsy, which means I can't walk, do simple things for myself, or speak clearly. And, as if that wasn't enough, I'm also green. Not seasick, not green with envy, I mean truly grass green. All over. But I was hoping that this conductive education program run by immigrants from Ix would at least lesson the CP problem. I would find out tomorrow.

When we arrived at the Ozma House in the Upper Uplands (Father liked to travel on the cheap), my Nanny was still fast asleep. "Should we wake her up?" Nessa asked, concerned. "Is it right?"

"I'm go-ing to an-y-way," I said. "Nan-ny, get up. We ar-rived. Nan-ny!" I shook her as hard as I could.

"Father's already gone in with the luggage."

"Then go in with him if you want. NAN-NY!" Finally, she stirred.

"What d'you need, Fabala?" Nanny asked sleepily. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes! That was some nap you took! Can you stead-y my chair on the ramp, please?"

"Sure thing, Fabala." She stood up and held onto my rickety, cheap power chair as I drove down the portable ramp. If someone doesn't hold onto my wheelchair when I go down even the slightest slope, it skids majorly, I lose control, and Father gets irate.

Nessa, Nanny, and I arrived in the lobby as Father was finishing the check in process. "What took you so long?" he barked. "Elphaba, were you holding up your sister?"

"No, Fa-ther," I said. "But we had to wake up Nan-ny."

"I'm sending you to this program for one reason."

"I know. To be-come more in-de-pen-dent."

"And you better become less of a bother by the end of these five weeks."

"Yes, Fa-ther." Father was like that sometimes. I guess he has good reason. My mother chewed milk flowers every day while she was carrying Nessa, so the baby wouldn't be … well, like me. Nessa was fine, but our mother almost didn't even live to give birth, she was so sick. And the reason for the whole mess? Me.

Father had booked us two rooms at the Ozma House: one for him and Nessa, and one for me and Nanny. Both rooms were simple, with two double beds, a nightstand, and the tiniest bathroom in Oz. Honestly, I knew it would be useless even to attempt getting my chair in there. And this was the supposedly "accessible" room.

"Well, at least it's cozy," Nanny remarked during dinner. "Just be glad you can bear weight, you, because if I had to carry you into that bathroom, I would force your father to take us back home. Nanny just can't lift at her age."

"I know," I said. "But I guess that's why we're here. Hope-ful-ly it'll soon be ea-si-er on all of us."

"I hope so, too. Just don't believe everything your father says, Fabala."

The next morning, Nanny and I woke up around 5. Father and Nessa were still asleep, so we dressed and ate breakfast in silence. We finished this at about 6:30, and the program didn't start until 8. So, for a half hour, Nanny unpacked the rest of our things, and I read _The Oziad_. I wasn't proficient enough to read it in its original Nital, the ancient language of Oz, but I was getting there.

"Are you sure you can drive the car-riage, Nan-ny?" I asked while she was tying my chair down.

"Oh yes!" Nanny said confidently. "Do you think I don't watch your father? Don't worry, little Fabala. It'll be a smooth ride."

30 minutes, 12 potholes, and two almost accidents later, we arrived at the Conductive Learning Center. "Smooth ride, huh?" I asked sarcastically once I had caught my breath.

"Oh, be quiet, you! Let's get inside."

We were met inside by an Ixaan woman who would have been elegant had she not been wearing tight athletic pants and a running shirt. "Elphika!" she exclaimed. "You must be Elphika! I'm Frau Abakkar, the program director. Wonderful to meet you! Szia, draga! Hogy vagy?"

"Um, I beg your par-don?"

"Oh, I forgot! You're new, so you don't know any Ixaan! 'Hogy vagy' is 'how are you.'"

"I'm do-ing well. And your-self?"

"Nagyon jo! Very good! And this is your grandmother?"

"Oh no, miss, Nanny's just hired by the governor to see to his Fabala," Nanny said. "I hope you'll make Nanny's job easier, miss."

"That will up to Elphika. I'm sure she will work very hard during these five weeks. Now, szia Nanny! You may go!"

Nanny leaned down to my ear. "I'm not sure how I feel about her. Try to survive, will you, Fabala?"

"Good-bye to you too, Nan-ny."

**There you go. The next chapter will probably be from Elphie's POV again, just because I'm better at writing Elphaba than Galinda.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's Chapter 3!**

**Dog Lover 645 - Thank you!**

**Elphaba Lover 101 - Thanks!**

**Fae's Flower - Yeah, we all hate Frex. And I just realized: you're Nia the Wicked Lover! OMO! I looooove your stories, especially "At the Gershwin"!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Elphaba

Nanny left, and Frau Abakkar lead me down the hallway to a room labeled "Adolescent Program." I entered first, and saw eight mats on the floor, with eight chairs in front of them. The backs of these chairs were not solid, but resembled a kind of ladder. All the furniture was made of wood. "You are extremely early, Elphika," Frau Abakkar said. "But I suppose that is proof that you are … oh, what's a good word in Ozish? … vibrant. You are vibrant." I suspected that that was a low remark about my skin, but I said nothing about it.

"I al-ways wake up ear-ly," I said instead.

"Well, menjunk! Find the ladder back chair with your name on it, start to take off your shoes and socks! I'll be … somewhere." She rushed out of the room, singing very loudly and out of tune in Ixaan. Meanwhile, I started thinking of a good way to get my boots, AFOs (ankle foot orthotics), and socks off. I put my left foot on a ladder back chair labeled "Elphaba," and started untying my bootlaces. Only problem? Nanny had double knotted them, Ozdammit!

Five minutes later, I heard uneven footsteps coming into the room. I turned my head to see a Munchkin boy coming into the room. Our eyes met. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Did you eat too much grass as a kid?"

"So ver-y fun-ny," I snapped. "Let's start this o-ver. Hel-lo, I'm El-pha-ba Thropp. What's your name?"

"I'm Boq. Boq Roncul. I'm from Munchkinland, obviously. Hey, is your father Frexspar Thropp, our governor?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll stand out in more ways than one."

"Oh, don't worry. We also have Avaric, the future Maurgreve of Tenmeadows, so you won't be alone in that regard, Miss Elphaba."

"For Oz sakes, don't 'Miss El-pha-ba' me. Who am I, your school-tea-cher? Why do you e-ven need C-E an-y-way?"

"I guess technically I don't, but I like to work on balance and stuff. I still have CP, after all. Hey Crope! What's up?" Another boy had just entered the room, and soon he and Boq were immersed in a discussion. As the rest of the group filed in, I turned back to my boots. Curse Nanny and her double knots!

"Here, want me to help?" I looked up to see an Ozian girl tall kneeling on the floor by my chair. "I'm Pfanee. I'm a POHI student at Shiz." She forced a smile.

"My name is El-pha-ba. Could you un-do the doub-le knots, please?"

"Sure thing! This is my first time at the CLC."

"Mine too. Do you like Shiz? I'm think-ing a-bout go-ing there."

"Oh yeah! Shiz is great! Yeah, Shiz is … great." And our awkward conversation ended there.

Suddenly, I heard a shriek from the other side of the room. "OH MY OZ, CANDLE!" a blonde girl screamed. "THAT GIRL IS GREEN! EWA!"

"Ex-cuse me, Pfa-nee," I said before driving over to the blonde girl. "Gee, I'm green? Real-ly? I had no i-dea! Why don't you keep your brill-i-ant ob-ser-va-tions to your-self?" She looked dumbfounded, and I felt satisfied.

Ten minutes later, all our shoes and socks and AFOs were off, and we were all sitting on ladder back chairs. Even though I had another chair to hold onto, I still felt like I was going to fall off at any second. We all went around and introduced ourselves, and of course, the blonde girl had to go first.

"I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. I'm seventeen, and so excited that you all are here again!" She tossed her perfect golden curls behind her shoulders. I had a feeling I was not going to like this girl.

"I'm Candle Osa'quami. I'm from Ovvels, which is in Quadling Country, and I'm also seventeen." She seemed harmless enough, but she probably went along with whatever Galinda said.

"Yo, I'm Fiyero Tigulaar, and I just turned eighteen, like, a month ago. I had a huge party at one of my castles, Kiamo Ko. I'm a prince, which is kind of awesome. Yeah." I definitely took an immediate dislike to him. He was mildly cute, I had to admit, but I seriously doubted whether he was in regular classes. Honestly, it's "kind of awesome" being a prince? Maybe I would put a thesaurus in his cubby.

"I'm Crope. I'm seventeen. I'm from the Emerald City. And, last time I saw Tibbett and Averic, they were passed out on the floor of my room at the Ozwood Suites, so they might be a tad bit late. But I'm sure they wouldn't miss the first day." And here was the Niq of the group. You know, Niq from _The Great Gadsie_. I adore that book.

Boq was next. "Hello, the name's Boq. I think you all know me. I just meet our newbie, so yeah."

"Elphika, draga, would you like to introduce yourself?" Frau Abakkar asked.

"Yes, I would," I said. "I'm El-pha-ba Thropp. I'm seven-teen. I'm from Munch-kin-land. And yes, I was born green. No, I'm not sea-sick. No, I did not eat grass as a chi-ld. Eve-ry-one got that? Good!"

After a few moments of stunned silence, Frau Abakkar explained our topic: the history of the Ozmas. Apparently the topic was a kind of break time between our exercises. I could take it or leave it. After that, it was time for what was called the lying program. "Szia, Elphika," an Ixaan voice said next to me. "I am Nusa, and I will be your conductor. Would you like to lie down with a ball?" I turned to see a young woman in her 20s looking at my shirt instead of my green face.

"Sure." Before I knew it, I was lying flat on a therapy ball. _Oh Oz, I'm falling off!_ I landed on my stomach as I tried not to scream.

"Great job, Elphika! Nagyon jo!" _Very good?! _I was going to be trapped with a bunch of loonies for five weeks!

After we allowed our bodies to be contorted every which way on the floor, it was time for snack. I thought snack was kind of juvenile … until I woofed down two giant crackers. During snack, two boys came in: one walking with a walker, the other driving a power wheelchair that was much more expensive than mine. "Hello CLC!" the first boy shouted. "We came, we saw, we conquered every bar in the Upper Uplands!"

"Averic! Tibbett!" Galinda squealed. "Aren't you tired?"

"**Coffee,**" the second boy said through his communication device. "**It cures hangovers.**" His grin was a mile wide.

After snack, we had the standing program, or as I affectionately started calling it, the knee killing program. That Galinda stood up and sat down like it was the easiest thing in the world, while my knees implored why I was tormenting them so. Nusa was right beside me saying, "Come on, Elphika! You can do it!" Easy for her to say.

At lunch, we all sat around a plinth on ladder back chairs. The chairs would take some getting used to, but I wasn't a complainer. Averic and Tibbett discussed their drunken escapade the night before, while Boq rolled his eyes and said to me, "Be thankful Averic hasn't noticed you yet. He will once he's completely sober."

"Ok-ay, good to know." So far, Boq was the only agreeable person I had met.

"Now, ladies and gentlemans," Frau Abakkar said after lunch. "It is time to divide into groups for the individual program! I have Fiyeroka, Tibeka, and Boka."

"But Frau Abakkar!" Galinda piped up. "I want FiFi in my group!" She was ignored, thank Oz.

Pfanee was next. "Crope, Averic, and Candle will come with me to the other room."

Then, Nusa revealed her group to us. "The ones who will enjoy the individual program with me are Galinka and Elphika!" _Oh Shiiiiizzzz! _

**Mwahaha! I love writing cliffies!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my Oz, I am soooooooooooooooo sorry this is late! First writers' block, then school ... GAH!**

**It's almost my bedtime, but THANK YOU for reviewing, especially Fae's Flower!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Galinda

No, no, no, no, no, noooo! Why is my life so hard? It just wasn't enough that I was to be away from my boyfriend during the individual program. That would be letting me off too easy. No, I had to actually work with the Artichoke! Why?! But once I was done eating, Nusa helped me walk over to the parallel bars to sit on my cushioned stool while SHE finished eating her pudding. It was vanilla pudding, the uckey kind, and the mess around her mouth made my stomach reel.

"Galinka, you can stand up and sit down on your own until Elphika finishes her lunch," Nusa said. "If you feel yourself unstable, just shout, alright?"

"Alright," I said glumly. So, I began the tedious work of standing up and down, up and down. I must've done it zillion times before Elphaba was FINALLY done eating.

"Okie dokie, girls," Nusa said as she helped Elphaba hold onto the parallel bar. "Today, we will do some tasks in standing, to improve our legs. Now, Galinka, you will be fine to do on your own while I support Elphika. And girls, monitor each other to make sure you're standing up straight!"

And so, we rose to our feet, and did things like lifting our arms over our heads one by one, stepping to the side, and lifting a hula hoop up. During the latter task, Elphaba suddenly said, "Whoa, stop. Ga-lin-da, your left leg is not straight."

"Yes, it is!" I protested.

"No, it is-n't. For Oz sake, look at your leg!" I could have sworn the hula hoop vibrated a little when she said that.

"Well, look at YOUR right hand! It looks like a spider covered in green mucus!"

"Just straight-en your leg, Ga-lin-da!" Suddenly, a great force of air hit me, and I fell on the floor, knocking my head on the parallel bar.

"OW!" I screamed. "HOW IN OZ NAME DID YOU DO THAT?!" Nusa sat Elphaba back down, and rushed over to me.

"Galinka, are you alright?"

"NO! MY HEAD IS THROBBING! I NEED ICE!"

"Alright, Galinka. Just let me help you to get back on your stool."

"Ga-lin-da, I'm sor-ry," Elphaba said once I was on my stool again. "Some-times I just … lose con-trol." Her cheeks turned a darker green, which I guess was her way of blushing.

"Just forget it," I said coldly. But I refused to forget. Oh yes, I was going to get back at the Broccoli in some way. If I only had a plan.

After the sitting program and the fine motor program, it was time to go home. Fiyero and I walked out side by side, and he told me about the first week party that he was planning. "It's gonna be at the Ozwood Suites on Saturday night," he said. "Boq's rents are gonna grill, and Averic's in charge of bringing the booze. It's gonna be a hoot!"

"Oh, I'm so excited! But have you by any chance invited the new girl, Elphaba?"

Fiyero looked confusified. "No. Why would I? I thought you said you hate her."

"I do. But you see, FiFi, I'm formulating a plan. Don't ask me about because I want it to be a surprise, but I guarantee that we will have some laughs on Saturday night! I'm going to invite her now!"

But on my way to find the green girl, I ran into Ama Clutch. "Oh, there you are, Miss Galinda! Did you have a hard first day? You look tired. Anyway, this came today from your Nana. I assume I can give it to charity?" She held out the most hideodious black hat, conical with a wide brim. Sweet Oz, who would wear … oh! In an instant, I knew exactly who would wear that hat!

"No, Ama Clutch, you don't have to give it to charity. _I'll _give it to charity! Excuse me." I took the hat from her and started driving with my elbow.

Suddenly, I heard a man's voice, shouting. "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FREAKISHNESS ON DISPLAY IN PUBLIC! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU LOOK LIKE A USELESS, GREEN DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, ELPHABA THROPP!" Perfect! I could get her out of trouble!

"Excuse me, Mr. Thropp?" I said, coming over. "I was the one who got affected, but I'm okay! And really, I don't mind at all. As a sorcery student myself, I know how hard it is to control one's magic."

"Who are you?" he asked warily.

"I am none other than Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, Mr. Governor! I would like to invite your daughter to a grand party on Saturday night at the Ozwood Suites. Elphaba, darling, does it appeal?"

Elphaba, unsure of how to answer, looked to her nanny. "Oh, why don't you go, Fabala?" her nanny said. "It'll be fun! And I'm sure Miss Galinda won't mind inviting Nessa too."

"Oh, not a bit!" I replied. "And look, I even got this hat for you to wear!"

With a shaking hand, Elphaba grabbed the hat and put it in her lap. "Al-right," she said quietly. "I'll go."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "It'll be Ozmazing!"

That night, Candle and I did each other's hair in my room. "And she totally fell for it?" Candle asked after I told her about my conversation with the Artichoke.

"Hook, line, and sinker!" I replied triumphantly. "And to humiliate her even more, we won't wear hats at all."

"Who would wear a hat indoors, anyway?"

"I know, right?" While I tremendously looked forward to Saturday, I also knew not to rush this session. When it ended, I might be in a position similar to that of Elphaba Thropp.

**So yeah, some of this WILL be a bit familiar (cough, cough, Fiyeraba), but it'll all unravel in a twisted sort of way.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


End file.
